Hiro Nakamura
Hiro Nakamura is an Advanced Human and one of the main character of Heroes with the power of Chronokinesis. He is the best friend of Ando Masahashi. Character Overview Season One Volume One Hiro Nakamura is an average comic book nerd who works as a Level-3 programmerThe Crane at Yamagato Industries thanks to his father being the CEO of the company. Inspired by the stories of Takezo Kensei told to him in his youth, he always felt that he was meant to be someone special. After he discovered his power to tamper with space and time by causing a train to arrive fourteen seconds late (Tokyo trains are always on time), he tried to convince his best friend Ando Masahashi of his powers, only to be met with scorn.Genesis Depressed, he attempted to teleport to New York City after seeing a poster on the train. He was successful, but accidentally ended up five weeks in the future. Seeing a copy of Ninth Wonders depicting himself doing the victory cheer he had done upon arriving, he quickly handed the vendor a yen note and ran off with the book. Hiro looked up the author, Isaac Mendez, and went to his address. However, upon arriving, he found the man dead on the floor, his head cut open and his brain missing. Alarmed, he picked up a discarded pistol, only to be taken for the murderer as the police arrived.Don't Look Back His interrogation did not make much progress given that Hiro told the complete truth, despite the apparent impossibility of it all. He told them to call Ando for verification, but Ando had not seen Hiro for weeks. Confused, Hiro pointed out that his watch said October 2nd. But no, it's November 8th, they told him, showing him a newspaper bearing the headline: Petrelli Wins Landslide. Suddenly, the city exploded, ostensibly by an atomic bomb, and Hiro sent himself back to the Tokyo train in the present. After paying tribute to his grandfather, who had survived the Hiroshima bombing only to die from radiation-induced cancer, Hiro decided that he needed to stop the tragedy in New York from occurring. Using the comic book, which he had brought back from the future, he went to recruit Ando to help him. Fortunately, the comic depicted Hiro's future, giving him a clear road map up to a certain point. As Hiro and Ando were in the book, carrying out the same conversation they were having, Ando was convinced of the truthfulness of Hiro's story. After a short detour to rescue a schoolgirl from being hit by a truck, they flew to America, rented a blue Nissan Versa, and started a road trip to Las Vegas. Unfortunately, this is where the book's story ended, and they found themselves on their own.One Giant Leap Upon arriving in Las Vegas, Hiro tried to call Isaac and warn him. However, Hiro was not that fluent in English and resorted to Japanese, causing Isaac to think it was a wrong number and hung up. Ando knew enough English to tell Hiro how to say "you are going to die in five weeks and New York will explode", but first Ando wanted to play a few games at a casino. When Ando's gambling habit threatened all of their money, Hiro froze time to make him win his game. Ando saw the potential of Hiro's power and convinced him to help him cheat the casino. However, when Hiro swapped the cards around in the middle of a poker game, one of Ando's co-players realized something was up. They were promptly kicked out, beaten up, and dumped at a diner outside the city. Season Two Volume Two Season Three 'Volume Three, "Villains"' At the beginning of volume three, Hiro is seen as a major person of Yamagato Industries, owning 51% of the company. After his father's death, Hiro is left with a tape in which his dad, Kaito Nakamura bequeathes a 'sacred' duty, which is to NOT open a safe hidden in his office. Right after watching the video, Hiro opens the safe despite the tape's message and Ando's warnings. Inside, they find another tape. Hiro plays it and sees his father reminding him about his previous warning to not open the safe. Along with the tape, Hiro and Ando also find a piece of paper on which.a formula is written. Unfortunately, the piece of paper is stolen by Daphne Millbrook, a speedster. After following Matt Parkman to Africa Via Teleport he meets Usutu who puts him in a dream state giving him the answer he needed. After leaving and coming back he hears a scream ( who is owned by Usutu ) and finds Usutu's Head. Arthur is there and puts his hands on hiro's head. After that Hiro thinks he's 10 years old. Volume Four Hiro is seen being hooded, drugged and in an orange jumpsuit while being shackled to a hooded fugitive with a hooded Tracy shackled to him. Hiro was unhooded by Claire at first, but she, in a rush, rehoods him (Oddly enough, none of the guards notice he doesn't have goggles or headphones). He was then unhooded again after Claire unhooded Tracy. He was screaming when the plane was falling down. Powers When first introduced, Hiro had the power to manipulate time, as well as traveling through space. He can stop time, time travel, teleport, slow down time and can bring someone along with him when he time travels. When he first discovered his powers, he only turned time back a second. He discovered his power to time travel when he moved through time when he teleported to New York City. During the volume "Villains", Arthur Petrelli steals Hiro's powers. In Cold Snap of volume "Fugitives" he regains his ability to manipulate time thanks to Matt Parkman's son. However he has not regained his ability to teleport through time and space. This reactivation, however, is artificial and is causing his body to react negatively - specifically rupturing blood vessels in his head - when he uses his powers. He did not suffer this effect when in close proximity to Matt Parkman Jr. - whose power reactivated Hiro's - so it could be that the infant's power could completely restore Hiro to his full abilities and eliminate this rejection once the child is old enough to control his power consciously. Although Hiro's powers have been weakened, when Peter Petrelli duplicates it to find a cure for Hiro, he can teleport through space as well as time. When Hiro arrives to Africa, to kidnap The African Man, it seems like that he uses his power to know what Hiro does. This means that Hiro's space-and-time manipulation doesn't have use against him. 'Images' ' Hooded people.jpg|Hiro (in the middle) along with other prisoners being led Hooded hiro.jpg|Hooded Hiro Hooded prisoners 5.jpg|Hiro hooded but without goggles and earmuffs Hooded people 4.jpg|2nd prisoner is Hiro Hooded people 2.jpg|Hiro being let out ' References External Links *Hiro's blog - Note: The entries disappear whenever Hiro time travels. Nakamura, Hiro Nakamura, Hiro Nakamura, Hiro Nakamura, Hiro Nakamura, Hiro Nakamura, Hiro Nakamura, Hiro